SENDIRI
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Sebuah perpisahan memang selalu terasa berat. Terlebih lagi bagi Anko saat ini, ia merindukan suaminya Kakashi Hatake. Just read, ok! too short summary.


SENDIRI

Oneshot fanfic

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi

Genre: drama. Romance. Poetry.

Warning: OOC, OTP, typos

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

**SENDIRI**

_"__Karena aku merindukanmu"_

_._

_._

_._

Menghilang. Seketika.

Semua perasaan di hatiku yang kau genggam sepenuhnya.

Aku terluka, Kakashi.

Kenapa perpisahan ini harus terjadi?

.

.

.

Apakah masih belum cukup jelas?

Rasa ini, hati ini, diri ini yang sepenuhnya milikmu.

Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi!

Aku sangat mencintaimu!

Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Air mata ini. Terus dan terus menetes.

Aku tidak peduli lagi sudah seberapa lelah diriku menantimu.

Aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana caraku melanjutkan hidup.

Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

Hanya itu yang paling aku inginkan saat ini, Kakashi.

Aku ingin berada di sampingmu.

.

.

.

Langit gelap di malam ini telah menjadi saksinya.

Ruang kamar yang kecil ini menyaksikannya.

Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan kepadamu?

Untaian kata dan airmata sudah tertumpah semuanya,

Tetapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung peduli?

Kau tega meninggalkanku?

Kau tega mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu?

Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?

Jawablah aku!

.

.

.

"Anko?" sapa Kurenai melihat sahabatnya itu tampak murung.

"Kau dari mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Anko masih diam, dan menatap lurus kepada mata indah Kurenai yang berwarna merah. Dari sorot mata Anko itu Kurenai tahu bahwa gadis itu datang dari sana.

"Kau…..dari makam, bukan?"tebaknya kini.

Anko mengangguk lemah.

"Aku teringat Kakashi, Kurenai…"

Kurenai mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudahlah, Anko…." lanjutnya lagi lembut, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau harus terus melanjutkan hidup"

Anko melihat sebuah sinar penyemangat dari wajah cantik sahabat wanitanya.

Kurenai tersenyum –sangat tulus. Ia mengerti sepenuhnya akan penderitaan hati Anko.

"Memang begitulah resikonya, jika menjadi kekasih dari seorang shinobi….. aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu"

Mata Anko sedikit berkaca-kaca. Benarkah? Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Kurenai ini?

"Terima kasih"

Hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir kelunya.

.

.

.

Aku merindukanmu.

Aku masih merindukanmu.

Tidak, rindu ini selalu ada. Tidak pernah berhenti.

Kau dengar, Kakashi?

Aku merindukanmu.

Meskipun sudah kuucapkan ribuan kali, jutaan kali, aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti menyatakannya.

Aku rindu…..

Rindu pada senyummu, rindu pada perhatianmu.

Rindu pada sosokmu yang begitu berarti untukku.

Rindu pada hangatnya sorot matamu yang selalu meneduhkan jiwaku.

Rindu untuk bisa duduk bersama-sama lagi denganmu.

Aku rindu.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah lelah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Kakashi?

Apakah kau bahagia?

Tidak, jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau menderita.

Aku ingin kau bahagia, meskipun hanya dengan mengingatku.

Aku ingin kau juga mengingatku, seperti halnya aku terus memikirkanmu di sini.

Aku terus memikirkanmu, Kakashi.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Ah, aku ingin menangis lagi.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

Mereka memaksaku makan, Kakashi.

Aku tidak ingin makan!

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin.

Mereka bilang bobot tubuhku bisa jauh berkurang.

Dan mereka bilang itu tidak baik untuk kondisiku.

Mereka tahu apa?

Apa peduli mereka padaku?

Apakah mereka peduli, bahwa aku sedang terluka seperti ini?

Tidak ada yang peduli padaku, Kakashi!

Tidak banyak yang peduli.

Perhatian mereka tidak sama –tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang penah kau beri padaku.

Aku merindukanmu, Kakashi.

.

.

.

Kakashi,

Malam ini aku tidur seorang diri lagi.

Ah, tidak. Anak kita juga ikut bersama kita.

Kau tahu? Dia sudah mulai pintar menendang.

Rasanya lucu.

Membuat perutku terlihat bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya.

Sayang sekali kau tidak ada disini bersama kami.

Kau tidak merasa sedih, Kakashi?

Apakah kau tidak merindukan kami –aku dan anak kita?

Perutku sudah mulai terlihat membesar.

Dan beberapa bulan ke depan bayi mungil kita akan segera lahir ke dunia.

Namun sampai saat itu tiba, aku terus dan berharap seandainya kau ada di sampingku pada waktu itu.

Tetapi, bisakah?

Jika ingat hal itu aku hanya ingin menangis.

.

.

.

"Anko?"

Anko membuka matanya perlahan. Suasana kamar yang agak gelap –hanya bernaungkan cahaya redup dari sinar bulan purnama yang menerobos masuk melalu jendela.

"Kakashi?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kakashi, kaukah itu?!"

Anko bangkit, melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Beranjak dan langsung menuju ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Itu Kakashi? Mungkinkah itu Kakashi?!

Kakashi tampak tersenyum.

"Aku datang, Anko"

Anko menyambut ucapannya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Disekanya sisa airmata yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

Mungkinkah ini mimpi?

Kakashi datang kepadanya?

Kakashi kembali, dari surga?

"Surga? Apa maksud pikiranmu itu, Anko?! Kau ingin aku benar-benar dari sana, ya?" ucap Kakashi dengan raut wajah sedikit heran dan kesal. Mata sharingannya membuatnya mampu membaca pola pikir perempuan itu.

"Ah, tidak! Maaf…"

Anko lalu memeluk tubuh pria itu. Kakashi menyambutnya. Mereka berpelukan hangat. Saling tersenyum. Menyatukan rindu yang sudah sangat lama mencekat diri mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kakashi….."

"Aku juga"

"Ngomong-ngomong….kau habis menangis lagi, Anko?"

Anko mengangguk pelan.

"Heeh. Dasar kau ini. Aku kan hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk misi. Cuma ditinggal beberapa hari saja, sampai sesedih itu?!"

Kakashi menatap Anko yang tak lain adalah istrinya itu dengan gemas.

"Wanita hamil memang suka berlebihan!"

.

.

.

E N D

A/N:

Anko adalah istri Kakashi. Dan puisi tadi adalah bentuk ke-lebay-annya. Biasalah, wanita hamil emang gitu. Heheh.

Review yah, para pembaca…. Biar bisa tahu pendapat kalian semua.

Hope u like it.. Gomen jika kurang oke.

Arigatou.


End file.
